Gem Funeral
by Milo F. Waters
Summary: Steven decides to host a funeral for Rose Quartz to help the Crystal Gems gain some closure.
1. Chapter 1

For four days now, Steven was having a rough night sleeping. He could not keep his eyes closed for more than two of three hours before he began turning until he was wide awake again, more exhausted than before. By this point he was happy when Pearl walked in on him to begin her bizarre ritual of watching him rest.

"Steven, what's gotten into you? It's almost three and you're still up." the limber Gem said as she climbed the stairs to his bed.

"Hey, Pearl," Steven replied hazily "It's nothing, I just can't sleep well."

"That's unusual. You're the one always chanting how 'a growing Gem needs his rest.'" She sat down on the covers and placed her hand over his in a motherly gesture of sympathy. Steven could only strain to keep his heavy eyelids up. "Is there something troubling you? Can I help you in anyway?"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course, Steven. What's the promise?"

"Promise me that no matter what I tell you, you won't get mad or cry."

"Steven, why would you ask th-"

"Pearl, I don't feel comfortable telling you this until you promise me you won't get upset! Please, just promise."

"Very well. I promise that no matter what you tell me, I will not get upset. Now, what's gotten you so riled up?"

"It started right after we got back from the Human Zoo with Dad. You remember when I was alone that night? After Connie went home with her mom?"

"On the night with the rainstorm, correct?"

"Yeah. So while I was alone, I started asking questions about Mom again. As I was talking, the door to her room opened up and I decided to…"

"Decided what?"

Before Steven could answer, Amethyst had walked in from her latest wrestling match, still morphed into the Purple Puma. When she spotted the two talking on the loft, she reacted in the most cordial manner she could think of.

"BODY SLAM, FOOOOOOLS!" she screamed as she leaped towards them only to miss Steven completely and grapple with Pearl on the bed leaving the already rattled boy on the wood floor as the Gems grappled with one another.

"Amethyst! This is NOT the time for your roughhousing!" shouted Pearl as she tried to fight back while being held in a headlock.

"It's always time for roughhousing when the Purple Puma is in the house fresh off another victory! Taste blanket, chump!" she said shoving Pearl's face straight into Steven's comforter.

"That's enough, both of you," said the stern voice of Garnet who had come out of her room to hear Steven's confession herself. While she was aware of the situation, she chose not to see the exact outcome to make Steven feel better.

"What? What did I miss?" asked Amethyst as she shifted into her original form.

"Steven was in the middle of telling me what's been bothering him. Now go ahead Steven, I'm sure they won't get upset either," reassured Pearl.

"Can they promise too?" asked Steven.

Within a few moments the other Crystal Gems swore to remain calm no matter what their youngest said. Even Amethyst became completely silent seeing how crestfallen Steven was. After going over everything he said previously, Steven resumed his story.

"When I went into Mom's room, I made a copy of her."

"You made a copy of Rose?" wondered Amethyst.

"That was a fantastic idea, Steven! That way you could technically still meet her while also…" chattered Pearl.

"Steven, keep going. We'll save our thoughts for the end. Right?" Garnet said giving a steady glare at Pearl under her visor. She resolved to keep her enthusiasm to herself as much as possible.

"At first it was great. I felt like I was finally learning what all your excitement was about. How kind, loving and fantastic she was. Then I tried to take a picture and it was all ruined. On the camera there was nothing but black behind me and it hit me. She wasn't my mom, not really. She was just what I _thought_ she would be like. Then I started saying some… things."

"What kind of things?" inquired Pearl.

"I can't tell you! You'd all just get mad at me!"

"Steven look at me," said Garnet as she removed her visor and gently placed her strong arms on Steven's fatigued shoulders "We are your family. That has never changed since the first day we met you. You can tell us anything and we will still love you. You know that."

"…Okay. Thanks, Garnet, I really needed to hear that," said Steven as his old warmth started to return as he gazed into Garnet's three eyes filled with tenderness, ready to let his feelings out.

"Anyway, after that the room started swirling and turning dark. I told the fake Rose everything I felt about my mom: I felt like she was a liar, a hypocrite who did nothing but hurt you and everyone around her. I felt like I was just an escape so she didn't have clean up the mess she made. She abandoned you all, and you're all lost without her."

"You meant all that? Dude, that's harsh," said Amethyst, completely slack-jawed by his declaration.

"Is that everything, Steven?" said Pearl whose face was completely stoic. It was the only way she could hide her inner turmoil at the sound of hearing her idol degraded, by Steven of all people!

"No, there's more. After you guys came home, I began watching my mom's tape over and over again. I was convinced it had some hidden code or message but it didn't get me anywhere. That's when Lion coughed up a key and took me to the desert where we first found him. We rode to some kind of garbage dump Rose had out there and I found another tape addressed 'For Nora.'"

"You thought Rose had another child?" inquired Pearl, her anger slipping away as the story continued.

"Yeah. I took it to Dad and he told me it was just going to be my name if I was a girl. He said I don't have some purpose and that I just need to live."

"Well, that wraps everything up, right? Now you can just hang out and be a cheery little goofball!" said Amethyst.

"I should feel better, but I don't. Ever since then I can't stay asleep. I know everything should be fine, but it still isn't."

With that said, Steven headed outside to clear his head in the cool sea air. Amethyst and Garnet followed him out while Pearl stayed on the bed trying to wrap her mind around everything said. Outside the temple, Steven sat on the porch to hear the waves crash. The whole coast was washed in blue from the moonlight and breathtaking night sky. He almost had the urge to leap hundreds of feet straight into the air just to touch that sky.

Amethyst walked up next to him. "Hey, Steven, we know you've got a lot of flaky thoughts about Rose but it's okay. We know she's not perfect and that's alright."

"Really? The way you all talk about her, I wouldn't believe it. I really didn't want to tell Pearl about it," he said facing away from them.

"Yeah, she's still really freaked out about it. I'm amazed she got the nerve to talk to another girl!"

"Or drink juice? Or wear pants?"

"Exactly! See, she'll come around and she doesn't blame you for your feelings. And no matter what crazy garbage goes down, we'll be there for you where it counts."

"Thanks Amethyst." Steven suddenly felt his eyes droop as the weight was lifted off his chest for the moment. He headed back inside to try and resume his quest for sleep. Before Amethyst could head in, Garnet caught her by the shoulder to share a few words.

"Good job. That really cheered him up."

"Really? I made all that junk off the top o' my head. I'm gonna eat some trash now. What about you?"

"I have someone else to talk to," Garnet said enigmatically as the two headed inside.

The larger Gem stayed back and let the rambunctious scrapper head back into her room. Garnet stayed back to watch Steven climb back into bed and cuddle with his teddy bear before his eyes finally drifted shut. Pearl was no longer in the room, but Garnet knew where she went and why. She needed a talking to more than Steven did after that exchange…


	2. Chapter 2

Once she was sure Steven was asleep, Garnet headed over to the temple door and knocked.

"Pearl, let me in. I need to speak with you." she called as quietly yet vocally as possible so as to not wake Steven.

After a few minutes Pearl's room opened up before her. The sky was a perfect blue-black night with stars dotting the "ceiling" and gold ribbons hanging above as if the Aurora Borealis was condensed, gilded, and hung there for personal decoration. The floor was an expanse of water though still solid. Fountains held up several circular platforms. On the closest platform was Pearl who was reorganizing her sword collection, an activity she usually partakes in to unwind.

"Oh Garnet, come in," said Pearl halfheartedly, ignoring the fact that Garnet was already in her room.

"Pearl, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I just realized I hadn't done anything to these in a while, so I decided to find a new sorting method."

"Really." said Garnet flatly "And you have no other reason to come in here?"

"Yes. Really. Just the swords. Nothing else." Pearl replied

"You know I don't buy that excuse. I know your upset and it has something to do with Steven. It doesn't take future vision to see that."

"You know, I hate it when you spring that on me. If you can see the future, pray tell, why don't you already know the answer?" she asked sarcastically

"Because my future vision is not perfect and you know that. I would not predict you of all Gems to just storm off."

"The only thing I'm doing is preventing my collection from becoming a cluttered wreck like the garbage heap that is Amethyst's room. Now I hope you've enjoyed your visit. You can leave the way you came in." With that she turned around and leapt to another platform. Of course Garnet followed after her. She could see her shoulders were tensing, her eyes were desperately avoiding Garnet's gaze and the venom starting to creep in her voice.

"Pearl, don't run away from this. You cannot dodge this forever." Garnet began following her every leap and bound.

"I will sort this out myself. Just leave!" Pearl shouted as she turned around to face the bulkier Gem

"You know as well as I do that this has nothing to do with your blades. Now stop kidding yourself and just come out with what's really bothering you."

"Isn't that ironic coming from you? The Gem who can see every possible outcome to every conundrum? Why don't _you_ tell _me_ why I'm acting this way?" Pearl continued to leap from platform to platform with each retort and jab.

"You know that already. Simply telling you the answer deprives you of learning. _You_ of all Gems should appreciate that." Pearl suddenly stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing this.

"You kept learning so you could grow out of what Homeworld made you to be. Besides that, I can only see what will happen, not _why_ it happens. It benefits both of us for you to come clean and just give a straight answer. Especially since I saw a few unkind possibilities during that conversation." Garnet folded her arms upon finishing her explanation. Pearl was now facing her dead in the eye with all the hostility depleted from her system.

"Heh. Hahahaha… Of course you saw that. It's not Steven I'm upset with. I'm mad at myself."

"That's unusual." Even Garnet would have a difficult time predicting this conclusion.

"Because Steven was one hundred percent right to have me promise to keep calm. When I heard the way he started badmouthing Rose, I don't know what came over me."

"He knew that you'd get emotional over this. He doesn't blame you."

"You're right. He blames Rose which I just can't understand. All of the sudden NOW he decides to start insulting her and everything she stood for? Doesn't he get that without her the Earth would be a Gem colony, the human race and all organic life would be extinct, and we would all be shattered?! How could he say those things when Rose gave her life to save us and then make him? It made me so furious I wanted to… to… t-"

"Get it out, Pearl. You wanted to what?" said Garnet with all the confidence she could summon without intimidating Pearl who was now shuddering.

"I wanted to hurt him. Garnet, for a split second, I forgot it was Steven who was talking. I wanted to draw my spear just to get him to keep quiet. He was right to make me promise. I feel so ashamed…" she sobbed as tears began streaming down her face and her knees buckled.

"Pearl… you just lost yourself for a minute. Believe me, even I have that feeling now and again. And with me that feeling literally tears me apart. We all know how much you adored Rose, how you would sacrifice everything just to please her or see her succeed. Steven knows it too. He respects the way you think. That promise was for his sake, not yours." Under her watchful eyes, Pearl fell to the ground still crying. Garnet took a seat on the watery stand they were on to keep them eye-to-eye so she would not feel intimidated.

"His sake? He sounded pretty certain about his opinions."

"Steven was definitely right about one thing: Rose left a lot of loose ends. Not just with Homeworld or her past, but with us. In a way, we've pushed our perspective of Rose onto him. You and I both know how troubling it can be to have a certain point of view shoved down our throats."

"True. I guess we were always painting Rose as this perfect role model for him to live up to. We were just doing the best we can. Garnet, I don't have any idea what Rose would do in this situation."

"Me neither. All we can do now is let Steven be himself. That's what Rose wanted."

"Yes. Rose prided individuality and being your true self more than anything. She would want nothing more than her son to be fully unique, not hide any part of himself no matter how unusual it may be." Remembering the face of her beloved Rose, the droplets on her face stopped as the revelations came to mind. Her old poise seemed to be returning and her resentment was gone. At long last Pearl stood up and floated down to the floor of her room. Garnet followed suit and the two Crystal Gems headed for the exit.

"Thank you Garnet. I really needed someone to straighten me out there."

"Don't mention it. Sometimes we all need someone to confide in. Even Rose Quartz needed a confidante."

"You're right, as usual. I miss her so much though…" She tried to hide the blush that formed on her face at her comment.

"We all do. In a way Steven does too even though he's never truly met her."

"And now he can never meet her. It's such a shame."

"And now you're going to watch him sleep."

"No! You know I dropped that habit long ago." With an indignant huff, Pearl left her room, leaving Garnet alone for minute.

"If she thinks I believe that lie, then she has to reorganize more than her swords…" Garnet chuckled to herself as she quickly left Pearl's room before it would vanish. Outside the sun was starting to rise over the ocean and light was streaming in through the temple's windows. Sure enough Pearl was crouching next to Steven's bed where the exhausted boy was going to spend the next several hours snoozing his troubles away.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost noon by the time Steven awoke from his long slumber. With his overcompensation for several sleepless nights complete, Steven rose to find the sun high in the sky and his stomach rumbling. The only one around was Pearl, no doubt keeping an eye on him more discretely, who on the couch doing a puzzle to pass the time.

"Oh Steven, you're finally up! I was wondering when you'd awaken. There's someone here to see you." With her message delivered, she began breaking her diversionary puzzle back into individual pieces with the utmost care not to bend one. Steven stood refreshed for the first time in days and bounced his way downstairs still in his yellow pajamas. As he began to rummage through the fridge, he heard the bathroom sink running and saw Connie emerge wearing an unusual black dress and a solemn look on her face.

"Connie! Sorry I was asleep, it was a long night."

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about it Steven. I only got here ten minutes ago." She bore a small smile upon seeing him in his full banana-colored attire, but the glum look soon returned.

"You look nice in that dress. It's a little hot for a black dress on a beach, isn't it?" asked Steven trying to lighten the mood and silently remember where he put his bald cap.

"The dress? Oh that, I'm going to my grandmother's funeral this afternoon. Pearl called my mom earlier this morning to ask for a visit and she thought seeing you would cheer me up." She sat down on a stool by the kitchen counter and proceeded to rub her bare arms that were exposed by her gown.

"Pearl used the phone? And got it to work?"

"After about six tries… One of which led to her nearly putting a spear through the phone."

"Your mother said she wouldn't speak of that! How was I supposed to know that the voice saying 'leave a voicemail' wasn't some miscreant spying on our conversation?" said an addled Pearl who just finished deconstructing the puzzle. The two adolescents could only laugh as Pearl put the box away and strutted back to her room with a noticeable blue blush.

"Guess she thought doctor-patient confidentiality applied at all times? I think my mom just told me that to brighten my spirits. It's her mother's funeral we're going to after all…" said Connie, her face becoming somber once again.

"Connie, what's a funeral? Can I make it better?"

"You don't know what a funeral is?" she asked incredulously

"Connie, I don't know what are essays, grade-point averages or puberty is. But if a funeral is something bad, is it something I can help with?"

"Steven that's very kind of you but it's not anything like that." By this point, she almost had to remind herself how unorthodox Steven's life was compared to her own.

"A funeral happens after a person dies." She explained. "That person's family and friends gather in a certain place and mourn the loss of their loved one. Mourning is basically letting out how upset they are about the one they loved dying. Everyone makes speeches, or eulogies, about how they loved the one who passed on and then the person is either buried in a grave or cremated which means the body burned to ashes and put in a special urn, a jar where the remains are kept and stored in memory of the one you loved."

"Wow. That sounds really nice and thoughtful but also super sad. So it's your grandmother?"

"My mother's mother. I've got to leave in about fifteen minutes so I don't have much time. Do you want to do something while I'm here?"

Her question fell on deaf ears as Steven was rolling an idea around his head. Something about the idea of celebrating someone who was gone just clicked with him and he was already putting the pieces together for a plan that could help him and the Crystal Gems with some… personal issues.

"Hello, Steven? Anyone in there or did you leave your brain in space?" said Connie as her friend was still lost in thought. "I wonder if I have enough time to teach you the basic format of writing an essay…"

"Maybe next time." Steven said coming out of his trance "Sorry about that, I guess I just… spaced out!" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Connie could not help but laugh at his cheesiness.

As they sat there enjoying each other's company and chatting, Steven kept milling his idea around until Dr. Mahesweran came in dressed in a black pantsuit and clearly suffering from sleep deprivation. Her rigid posture had gone slack and her vigilant eyes were puffy from frequent crying and full of exhaustion. She did not trust herself to speak so she silently waved hello to him and ushered Connie back to leave with her. She did not even care about the sand getting onto their attire which truly struck Steven as odd.

With the two grieving women gone, Steven went up to his bed and decided to wait until the Gems came by to share his idea with them. Garnet was the first to come through, heading in from the beach, when Steven stopped her.

"Garnet, help! I'm gonna fall and hurt myself!" Steven shouted as he pretended to hang on for dear life from the edge of his loft. He tried to swing his feet and look panicked but that only resulted in stubbed toes and melodrama.

"Steven, even if you did fall, the worst you could do was give yourself a bruise. Now stop messing around." said Garnet already aware of Steven trying to pull some kind of trick.

"Okay, I'm not in danger." he muttered as he floated down to the couch below him and took a seat. "But I really do need your help with something."

"You know that kind of charade won't fool me. Even Pearl would shrug that off."

"I just wanted to get your attention. I think I have a way to make everyone feel better about Rose Quartz."

"Dying your hair pink is not going to solve any problems Steven."

"No, I gave up on that weeks ago. Once Pearl and Amethyst get here, I'll let you know."

And so the two decided to wait until the remaining Crystal Gems returned. Garnet seemed perfectly at ease while Steven was more impatient. He changed out of his clothes in the meantime after Garnet swore to look away for modesty's sake. With his regular clothes on once more, Steven began humming the song Garnet taught him to regain his focus and make some lunch to ease his growling stomach. The other Crystal Gems arrived on the Warp Pad halfway through his meal and quickly joined Garnet around the table when Steven gave his pitch.

"Guys, I know you're all still upset about Mom. I just learned about something called a 'funeral' from Connie where humans mourn someone who died. And I got to thinking: why don't we throw a funeral for Mom so we can let all our feelings out?"

"What an interesting idea, Steven. How do you propose we go about this?" inquired Pearl who immediately loved the idea.

"Well, I don't know all the details yet but I'll get more from Connie once she gets back. For now you should all make a eulogy, a speech about what Rose meant to you to share later."

"Garnet, when is the best time for this 'funeral' to occur?" asked Pearl

"Three days from now. By that point, everything should have cleared up."

"Alright! I'll go talk to Dad about it too. He'll probably want to say something." added Steven

"Yeah, if you want to bum him out some more…" grumbled Amethyst who was, for once, completely silent for the whole conversation.

"Amethyst, what are you talking about? This is a wonderful outlet for us all to release any emotional buildup we've had since Rose's… departure." said Pearl

"Nuh uh. It's just a way to make us all feel like trash about Rose all over again. I think this idea stinks. No offense Steven, but if you throw this funeral thing I'm not coming." Amethyst said getting up with her arms crossed

"Amethyst, I know it's hard for you to let your feelings out but…"

"Steven, just stop. You don't know what how I feel because, frankly, it's not important. What's done is done and we should just forget it."

"I can't believe you right now!" shouted a fuming Pearl who was now glowering down at the smaller Gem "How can you stand there and say Rose's memory doesn't matter?! She was everything to us and we wouldn't be here without her!"

"Just because you get all sentimental the second Rose is brought up doesn't mean we all have to go to pieces about it. That's all I'm saying."

"You… I know you can be a hardhead sometimes, but this is inconceivable! Don't act like your above all of us just because you're too 'cool' to admit you miss her! I can tell how much you want her back."

"Really?! I'm amazed you can see anything past your oversized issues. All you do is prattle on about how perfect Rose is, how she was never wrong and how you would do ANYTHING for her. Gimme a break!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET, NOW!" snarled Garnet who looked half ready to bash the other twos' heads in with her gauntlets. Steven was just watching in horror as the two went at each other and could now feel his half-eaten lunch churning in his stomach thanks to Garnet's outburst.

"Guys, we don't have to do this. If you really don't like it…" Steven squeaked while trying to keep his meal down.

"Relax, Steven. You make a fine point. We all have a lot on our chests concerning Rose Quartz and this funeral of yours sounds like an adequate way to let out our emotions. I say we go along with it. In three days, we have this funeral and we all let this go. Is that clear, everyone?" She specifically directed her last line at Amethyst who looked half ready to fall apart.

Pearl was in full agreement and seemed to be calming down from the recent spat. "Okay, then it's settled. Steven, do you know what we'll need for this ceremony? Anything special or…"

"I don't know, Pearl. I'll ask Connie later. For now, why don't you all get to writing your speeches?" All the enthusiasm in his voice was gone. He seemed to be emanating uncertainty in the wake of the blowup he just witnessed. The others began to disperse with Amethyst heading outside, Pearl summoned a pad of paper and a pencil from her gem to begin her eulogy while Garnet trudged into her room without a word. Steven tried to stomach the rest of his lunch but could not shake the feeling he struck too many nerves. Now it would be three days until all of this would be resolved.


	4. Chapter 4

The funeral for Grandma Mahesweran lasted well into the evening. By the time Connie returned to Beach City the sun was dipping below the horizon and her exposed sleeves were chilled by the ocean breeze. Her heart still felt heavy from the massive load of grief her entire family had dumped out in just a few hours. She was relieved when she got back to the temple so she could see Steven again. His bright outlook was bound to cheer her up and this unknown idea of his had piqued her curiosity.

She quickly ditched her shoes in the car as Doug and Priyanka sat by trying to recover from their loss. After a quick walk down the beach, she entered the temple to find Pearl madly scribbling on a pad of paper that was near empty. Around her were dozens of crumpled-up balls of paper which seemed highly unorthodox given her obsession with order and cleanliness. She did not even notice her enter. She soon found Steven in his bed though it was early for even him to be packing it in yet.

"Steven? What's going on with Pearl? Did I miss something?" she asked to the half-Gem who looked even worse for wear than her mother. His eyes were uncharacteristically bleak, his usual smile was a blank expression and he was tucked in like he was trying to fall asleep.

"Hey Connie. I'm just tired. It's been a long day." He managed to lift his head up and sit straight though his movements were sluggish. Connie wondered if they just came back from a brutal mission.

"What happened? Did anyone get hurt? Did Homeworld send anything else here?!"

"No. I just royally screwed up. I suggested we have a funeral, like the one you went to today, for my Mom. Then everyone started fighting and it's all my fault. Garnet insists we go through with it but I think I shouldn't've brought it up. Amethyst hasn't come out of her room all day, Garnet's nowhere to be found, and Pearl's been there writing her eulogy for hours. She hasn't gotten through a single page without tearing it up and starting over."

"That's terrible, but Steven you shouldn't blame yourself. If there's one thing I learned it's that everyone goes through grief differently."

"Maybe... I just wished I knew how to fix everything. All I wanted was a way to make everyone not feel so sad about Mom leaving but all it did was make them hurt all over again…"

"Steven, you've fixed worse than this before. You saved the entire world from the Cluster, you saved my life on multiple occasions and you've helped the Gems with their problems too. I know you'll figure something out." She ended her pep talk with a hug causing Steven to blush and regain some of his amiability. He stepped out of bed for the first time in hours and decided to walk Connie back to her car.

"So how do you plan to set up your own funeral?" asked Connie as they trudged through the cold sand.

"I don't really know yet. I was hoping you could help with that."

"Sure. I know we can't really bury Rose, but we can still have a ceremony. For that we're gonna need a coffin, some chairs for everyone, maybe some pictures and flowers. People usually bring flowers or some keepsake to the funeral as a sign of respect and missing them."

"I think I know a place where we can get all that. I'm not sure what a coffin looks like though…"

"Leave that part to me. I have someone in mind who can take care of that." With that said, the two reached the road where the Maheswerans were waiting to drive Connie home. After a brief goodbye, Steven bounded back with renewed determination. The moon was starting to come over the coastline as he headed back inside. Pearl had finally drained the pad of paper. Her stamina seemed to be depleted as well since she just sat there rubbing her temples. She still did not notice the trash littering the floor though he figured her collecting and disposing of them would be an ideal way for her to destress.

"Hello Steven" said Pearl groggily "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. Connie knew just what to say and now I know more about how to make Mom's funeral."

"Well that's nice to hear. I'm sorry for not comforting you earlier I just got… lost in thought." She finally realized the mounds paper covering the floor around and got to work picking them all up. "I appreciate this idea of yours, truly. I never realized I was holding in my feelings for so long and I believed it would be simple to express my emotions. As you can most certainly observe, that didn't turn out to being the case."

"I know how much you miss her. You said she was everything to you. How she gave you a new life. I can't imagine what that feels like."

Pearl could not help but chuckle. "Perhaps you do, Steven. There was a time when you couldn't so much as summon your weapon and could barely keep it together on a mission. You've truly become a member of a Crystal Gems and I'm certain Rose would adore you."

A humble "Thanks" was all Steven could muster. He could see the same level of collapse in her as he had last night which is more worrisome for a being that needs no sleep. "You'll figure out what to say. You always do."

With his kindness lifting her spirits, Steven left Pearl to continue her written catharsis while he packed in it for another serene night of sleep. He did have some question swirling in the back of his mind: When would Amethyst come out? Could Garnet have some problems of her own? Who was Connie mentioning that could take care of the casket? On the forefront of mind, though, was another potential guest for this event. Someone he could visit tomorrow after a healthy night's slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was unusually quiet at the Temple. Amethyst was still holed up in her room, Garnet was sitting around just watching events unfold and Pearl had scampered off somewhere else to work on her eulogy. At this rate, Steven feared her simple goodbye would become a fully orchestrated rock opera written and composed by the slender swordfighter in Rose's honor.

Steven was simply going about his day after eating a healthy breakfast, collecting the mail and doing some light cleaning. He decided some fresh air would be an asset to him and rode around Beach City on his bike. As he rode past the boardwalk, the calm streets only steps away from the coast, he could only appreciate how this little town has barely changed. It was the same placid cove he had known his whole life with kind souls and a warmth that he resonated with.

Eventually Steven came upon his destination in front of his father's car wash. He made sure to park on the grass to avoid any trouble with cars and found his father Greg waxing his beloved van. Even after getting millions from his old manager selling one of his songs, Greg had not changed in the slightest. He did occasionally splurge and now used all-organic cleaners at his car wash, but his level head, constant sunburn and simple attire remained the same. Just like the days when he was trying to just get by, Steven was the light of his life and was thrilled to see his son stop by for a surprise visit.

"Hey there Shtoo-ball! I thought you weren't coming for another couple days…" pondered Greg as he sat down his washcloth.

"Hi Dad, I just came by for a talk." Steven said with a touch of fatigue in his voice

"What happened? You didn't get abducted AGAIN did you?!"

"No no no. It's just that I was planning on throwing a funeral for Rose Quartz and I want you to come. It's in two days."

"What brought all this on? This must be really shaking you up." He opened the back of his van and invited Steven to take a load off "Come on, tell me all about this."

And so Steven repeated the same story about his recent feelings towards his mother he told the Crystal Gems days ago. Unlike them, he was more confident that Greg would remain calm and did not need a promise to not blow his top. By the end, Greg was astonished his son could even harbor any hostility.

"Wow… no wonder you seem down."

"You're not angry, are you?" Steven asked nervously

"I'm definitely shocked, a little amazed, but not angry. Steven I knew from the first day you could talk that you were gonna start asking questions about your mom someday. I could only answer so many of them and you may get a different picture than the real thing. It's okay you have a different opinion about her than me or the Gems. That's what Rose adored about humans to begin with: the ability to make whatever decision you want."

After hours of uncertainty and walking on eggshells around the Gems, Steven could not help but hug his father.

"Thanks Dad." he whispered while holding back tears and savoring his warm embrace. "So does this mean you'll come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Until then, why don't you help me finish cleaning the van and take your mind off all this?"

He handed Steven some glass cleaner and let him get to the windows. Occasionally he would crack a joke or a silly carwash pun to put a smile on Steven's face. The two then had lunch and spent the afternoon together playing melodies on ukulele and guitar, exchanging more corny jokes or just enjoying the moment and being human.

By the time Steven began riding back to the temple it was nearly sunset but he didn't care. He loved spending a simple day just being with his awesome father, not worrying about destinies, magical artifacts or the Crystal Gems' personal issues. Of course he was concerned about the funeral and how the Gems would react but now he was confident that his Dad could stay cool and collected. Plus he knew deep down how much he missed Rose too, so it felt natural for him to share his thoughts as well.


	6. Chapter 6

As it turns out, Connie had a long day herself. The Mahesweran household was still filled with mourning so she decided to use productivity to pass the time and help ease her aching heart. She left for the library as early as possible and spent the entire day reading up common funeral customs, some basic thanatology and a bit of philosophy here and there to add some variety. By the time her epic study session ended, it was mid-afternoon and her parents had come to pick her up.

With her cramming complete, she only had to be driven out of town where her parents, who were asking few questions being too wrapped up in their own problems, planned to pick her up around nightfall. Connie left from the country road and began the walk to the DeMayo family barn where her invites to the funeral were waiting.

As usual, the barn was overrun with the paraphernalia collected by her fellow Crystal Temps Lapis Lazuli and Peridot. She found the former ice skating in the small pool outside out of boredom with a pleasant smile on her face. She was excited that her power to freeze had grown, but her concentration snapped upon seeing her former teammate.

"Connie?!..." Lapis sputtered as the ice instantly melted under her feet. Her wings sprouted on instinct and prevented her from losing grace.

"Sorry Lapis! Did I startle you?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. I was bored anyway. What brings you around here?"

"I need to temporarily reform the Crystal Temps for a special assignment."

"Really?! What's the assignment?" asked Lapis who had been dying for something to do that did not involve farming or soap operas

"Let's find Peridot first. Then I'll give you both the briefing."

Eager for something new, Lapis hoisted the young girl on her back and took off at a low glide searching the fields for her barn-mate. Sure enough, the two found Peridot picking a row of carrots from the ground with the utmost care. Their beloved pet Pumpkin was sleeping next to the basket of picked vegetables he was most likely ordered to guard. The two landed just behind her causing the minute Gem to scramble and drop one of her precious crops.

"NO! My darling little fruitage! Lapis, how many times have I told you-"

"Remember me, Peridot?" Connie interrupted the Gem with a hug before she could build up enough steam for one of her infamous tantrums.

"Connie! How could I plausibly forget the human who kept the Crystal Temps from falling apart at are most dire moment?"

"We wouldn't have blown up if you just took off those dumb sunglasses…"

"Nevertheless, that is in the past." grumbled Peridot "What business do you have here at our quaint dwelling?"

"She's got a special mission for the Crystal Temps!" squeaked Lapis in a rare moment of glee.

"You don't say! I suspected the Crystal Gems would require our special talents once more? What are we dealing with? Homeworld invaders? Rogue corrupted Gems? Top-secret space exploration?!"

"Steven needs your help planning a funeral for his mom."

"A what?" the two Gems said in confused unison.

"Basically it's a ceremony where humans celebrate the life of someone who just died. The deceased's loved ones all gather to remember their family or friend and how they were in life."

"Intriguing. That sounds completely at odds with any Gem outlook. As soon as a Gem outlives their usefulness or diverges from their designated function, they are shunned at best and shattered at worst!" squirmed Peridot.

"I like it already." smirked Lapis "But wait, how can we help? We barely know anything about humans to begin with much less some big ceremony."

"All I need from you two is to make a sort of coffin for the event. It's a long box made to keep the body in, but we'll just use it for formalities. If you could, add some flourishes that Rose Quartz would have liked."

"So we just have to make a box? That sounds pretty easy…" said Lapis

"Hold on there, Lazuli. Rose Quartz? Leader of the rebellion Rose Quartz?! The one who shattered Pink Diamond Rose Quartz? That's whose fun-ah-rale this is?!" screamed Peridot

"Yep. Steven and the Crystal Gems have been really torn up about her for a long time and Steven thought this would be a great way to relieve some tension. I told him you two could take care of it and he's got enough on his plate already so-"

"Say no more. We shall take on this unique venture and construct a so-called 'coffin' for this death ceremony on one non-negotiable condition."

"If you want to act like Garnet then the answer is no!" rebutted Connie.

"Negatory, although that is tempting…"

"Then what it is?"

"I would like to attend this ceremony for myself. Being an honorary member of the Crystal Gems and possessing a growing curiosity to observe this planet's diversiform traditions, I theorize this would be an exceptional learning experience."

"Really?" said an astonished Connie and Lapis

"Indeed. In addition to these curiosities, I have little knowledge of Steven's 'mother' outside of Gem reports declaring that a rogue Rose Quartz somehow shattered a Diamond. The story has befuddled Gems for centuries so getting a personal opportunity to investigate the cause of this uprising sounds too beneficial to pass up."

"Peridot, that's all very astute. I'm sure Steven would appreciate the company."

"Then it's set. Lapis, you stay here and watch the barn. I should return with my research-"

"What, you expect me to stay here by myself? I'm already bored as it is and as adorable as Pumpkin is, he gets tiring after too long."

Lapis picked the wrong time to make that comment since their beloved gourd-dog had just woken up. Their chipper companion was rather upset by her critique and ran out of the field and back to the barn. Lapis covered her mouth in shame while Peridot began slowly clapping adding to the tension.

"Uhh Lapis… you can come too if you'd like…" suggested Connie meekly.

"I'd think that would be for the best. Besides if I'm gonna help make this thing you are gonna need someone to keep Peridot in… check…" she continued before realizing the Gem in question was continuing her condescending applause.

"Since WHEN did you get so good at sarcasm?!" Lapis snapped.

"Spend enough time on the Internet. It'll be one of the first lessons you learn," responded Peridot

"Okay then I'm going home now. You two should drop by the temple to get started on that project." Connie said as she began heading back to her family car.

"Affirmative. The Crystal Temps shall succeed on this assignment even if it takes us years!" exclaimed Peridot.

"The funeral is in two-and-a-half days." deadpanned Connie.

"Oh… Then we'll succeed before then regardless. Come Lapis, let's warp to the Temple and begin our mission!" said Peridot as she charged to the warp pad outside the barn. The more conserved Gem calmly walked behind her companion until they reached the pad and beamed away in a column of light. Connie caught sight of their departure and smiled knowing she had done all she could to help Steven. Besides that, he would now have two extra souls to comfort him in case any of the other Gems got too overwhelmed with their own issues.


	7. Chapter 7

Steven's spirits were raised as he climbed into his cozy bed tonight. It was about a day and a half before his funeral would come and though a day with his father made him feel grounded, the jitters made falling asleep a tad challenging. At least that's what he thought before collapsing ten minutes later.

About an hour later, around the stroke of eleven, Pearl emerged from her room where she spent the day debating her eulogy as if the First Gem War's outcome depended on her accolade. She saw Steven snoozing away and decided to halt her incessant writing with one of her favorite pastimes: housekeeping.

She silently moved around the loft folding any discarded clothing, making sure all the water and electronics were off (Greg may be rich, but he wouldn't appreciate them raising his bill), and disposing of all trash in sight. The apartment was as clean as it could be given the rush job and Pearl decided to check on Steven at last.

The graceful Gem tiptoed up the stairs and smiled upon seeing the worry vanish from Steven's sleeping face. She went to properly tuck him in before two unexpected visitors arrived on the Warp Pad.

"Greeting, fellow Crystal Gems!" Peridot shouted while Lapis just rolled her eyes.

"SSSHHHH!" Pearl warned "Steven is asleep! What are you two doing here?" she asked in whisper.

Peridot was happy for a chance to explain "We came for to help with this so-called 'funeral.' According to Connie, we are to construct a 'coffin' for the event with designs that would suit Steven's 'mother…'"

"We need advice from you guys" said Lapis before Peridot could enter full-tilt rambling.

"I was getting to that…" Peridot grit her teeth and tried to get back on topic but Pearl decided to cut in.

"Can we talk somewhere else? Steven just got to bed and I'd like him to stay that way."

The three decided to relocate to the bathroom, somewhere Peridot was especially fond of, and began their conversation anew.

"Alright so you want to help with Steven's ceremony?" asked Pearl

"Correct" answered Peridot. "While we have constructed many meep-morps in our time here, we have never been asked to do one with a specific theme in mind other than the sign for Greg's car wash."

"And that was more out of guilt than anything else…" Pearl muttered to herself

"Guilt? For what?"

"Probably trashing his old one and giving his business a bad name…" added Lapis

"Riiiiiight…" Peridot blushed at the memory of the Crystal Temps' first mission which involved screaming matches, metal v. water tug-o'-war and Connie being forced to deliver an Aesop. IT was an odd day even by even the Gems' standards.

"Regardless of the reason, we wish to accomplish our mission to the best of our respective abilities and so we need to consult you about our project."

"You're coming to me for advice? Wow, Peridot I'm flattered. What is it you need to know?"

"We need more intimate information about Rose Quartz in order to create this meep-morp."

"And we figured you guys have a much better idea of what Rose Quartz was really like" finished Lapis.

"What do you mean 'a better idea?' What do you know about her so far?" asked Pearl, baffled by the idea of how anyone, Gem or no, not knowing the legendary Rose Quartz

"Of course I have a basic understanding of the infamous Rose Quartz who committed an act the likes of which even the Diamonds could not have predicted: shattering her Diamond in what humans would most likely refer to as 'cold blood'… Though I have yet to learn what the latter word refers to…" said Peridot before she felt foiled at her own lack of information.

Before her companion could devolve into another ruckus, Lapis chimed in to ease the mood. "Whatever the case, I know even less than her. I was kind of… removed from most Gem events for a long time. I mean, I've heard pieces of the story from you all before but never the whole thing."

"Well, I'd be more than happy to help you with anything you'd like to know about her." replied Pearl.

"Well, we may as well start from the beginning. Tell us as much as you can remember from the day the Crystal Gems started" exclaimed Peridot who had taken a seat on the toilet preparing for a long endeavor. Lapis remained standing by the door while Pearl began pacing around the room discussing the day Rose Quartz first took to action, began forming the ranks of the earliest Crystal Gems and how she came to be her idol. In fact idol seemed to be an understatement. To Pearl, Rose became the essence of her being, the light of her life, the very reason she stood against any opponent who crossed her. Before long the two Crystal Temps were in awe as Pearl spent hours recalling nearly every moment she spent as the terrifying renegade that struck fear into any Homeworld Gem who heard of her. Hours passed as Pearl began recalling whole battles from memory down to each move and casualty only for a single question to start aching at the back of Peridot's mind.

"What happened after Pink Diamond?"

"Excuse me?" asked Pearl who was in the middle of recreating a complex series of sword maneuvers with Steven's toothbrush.

"While that is an astonishing glut of intel that can be used for our benefit, we were more focused on the time spent after the rebellion."

"You mean the part where Rose fell in love and…"

"Yeah. I mean we can see how Rose was amazing and a great leader but we need something else, you know?" asked Lapis who was now deeply afraid to be on the receiving end of her thrusts.

"Well Greg didn't come into the picture until very recently. Gosh, compared to the war, it seems like he only showed up yesterday… So much has changed in so little time." Her eyes began unconsciously filling with tears as her voice left her and she had to brace herself against the sink.

The two Crystal Temps could not believe they were seeing Pearl, a Gem who defied everything she was made for, who stared down monstrosities like Malachite and The Cluster, risked her entire being for the sake of another Gem, break down. Now they understood why Steven wanted this funeral.

"You're cracked." said Lapis bluntly

"I… what?!" gasped Pearl

"It sounds like your Gem is cracked, but on the inside. And something tells me no amount of Steven's spit is going to fix it, is it?"

"No, I think Steven would have tried that ages ago if he thought it would help" she chuckled. "But that's not entirely the case. It feels more like a piece of my Gem is missing; a vital component responsible for keeping me whole is gone. A piece I can remember every detail of but can never get back…"

Peridot got up from the commode and stood next to her while Pearl was distracted trying not to see her broken reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"I cannot fathom what that must feel like." said Peridot

"I know. I doubt Homeworld has protocol for dealing with emotional trauma."

"Oh, I have an inkling to that. Either shove it down and continue with your designated purpose or be discarded like some defective machine." the smaller Gem snarled

"Peridot…" spoke Lapis who was unnerved by the raw anger and bitterness in her voice

"All they care about is their precious Diamonds and that everything is perfect according to THEM! Who cares about the consequences? What does is matter if countless other worlds, maybe ones just like Earth, have been turned into unrecognizable husks?! As long as 'My Diamond' is satisfied, nothing is matters does it?! Everything else can just vanish or be destroyed!"

As she screamed, the metal faucet to the sink was suddenly ripped off the porcelain causing water to gush into the basin. Lapis quickly solved the issue by freezing the puddle and plugging up the whole while Pearl cut off the pipeline but the damage was still done. All three of them, Peridot included, were shocked by her sudden outburst of power.

"It appears Steven's more sentimental methods have begun rubbing off on me…" she squeaked

Pearl could not help but laugh at her grief "Maybe he can teach you a thing or two?"

"How humorous. Still, I understand now why you would miss someone like your Rose Quartz. Someone with that much strength, the confidence to defy the entire universe in the name of a good deed. No wonder the Diamonds wanted the Earth destroyed, it's an imperfection that shows they cannot conquer everything."

"I think she would have liked you…" Pearl mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"Rose. The way you're talking would have made her snatch you up in a heartbeat."

"Really? I'll take that as a compliment coming from you."

"You've changed so much since you came here, too. The old Peridot would have chosen being shattered than speak like that about Yellow Diamond."

"Most likely…"

The two decided to move away from the mirror and the icy mass now in the sink and chose to sit alongside the edge of the tub as they continued talking.

"It doesn't feel like that long ago when I agreed to help you solely to save myself from The Cluster."

"Or when you asked Garnet to unfuse because it made you uncomfortable?"

"Don't remind me." Peridot still could not look at Garnet quite right after that.

"Fourteen years have passed since Rose left and I feel I still haven't changed. I'm exactly the same from day one…"

"I disagree with that."

"How so?"

"While I obviously have much less research to base my conjecture off of, you appear more confident around others than you did when we first met. Granted your self-confidence was beyond anything a typical Pearl was expected to have, but that is beside the point. Steven has told me more than enough anecdotes concerning your recent life here to verify that you are more advanced than any pearl Homeworld could produce. That, if nothing else, makes you truly unique which I would theorize is why Rose Quartz would keep you in such a lofty position."

Before she could continue with her hypothesis, Peridot was cut off by Pearl wrapping her arms around her albeit somewhat awkwardly given the size difference. She could not see her face was blushing bright blue.

"Thank you, Peridot… I'm glad you are a Crystal Gem."

Even the calculating Peridot could not keep tears from welling up in her eyes hearing this. "It is simply my job as the most experienced technician to analyze these sorts of malfunctions. Even if yours are less tangible than others…"

Pearl's smile only got wider hearing this. Her smile lasted for hours later as she began telling all of Rose's fascinations with Earth, her personal sensibilities and occasionally diving into another one-Gem battle recreation with full choreography. It is no wonder neither one of them realized Lapis left the room several hours ago and was having an insightful discussion of her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Lapis had left the bathroom hours ago. While Pearl and Peridot had their heart-to-heart, Lapis walked outside and saw Steven catching his forty winks on the loft. She found it weird how even in his sleep he seemed to be optimistic, the calm he exuded was so infectious she was tempted to lie down next to him and join him in his slumber.

She was so fixated on him, she did not notice Garnet was sitting on the sofa gathering her thoughts.

"Hello Lapis."

"Wha-!" Lapis exclaimed "Oh, Garnet… Hey. Um, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much. I can see you are doing exceptionally well."

"Thanks? I guess it's all the time here on Earth…"

"The funeral is on your mind."

Lapis's sighed in relief, hoping to discuss the topic with someone that was not going to explode plumbing or enter a soliloquy in another Gem's honor. "Yes. Pearl told us a lot, but I feel so much pressure to get this done right. Rose meant so much to all of you, after all."

"She did."

"What did she mean to you specifically?" Lapis asked taking a seat next to the perma-fusion.

"Rose was the first one who accepted me for who I was. When I first fused, the Homeworld Gems called me a disgrace and shunned me away but not her. Rose was fascinated by the concept of two different Gems fusing, never splitting, and so she took me in. She's the reason I am who I am." Her normally rigid voice cracked with emotion upon replaying the scene in her mind. Lapis sat there in stunned silence.

"I'm sure you and Peridot will make something wonderful. Don't put too much pressure on yourselves."

"Heh… thanks. Hearing your story and Pearl's makes me realize something. I've had the same revelation thanks to Steven. He showed me I didn't have to be a prisoner to Homeworld or Jasper and I could be something else. He accepted me for who I was then caused me to turn around and accept Peridot. Now I am actually happy… For so long I thought I was meant to miserable but he…" She was cut off by Garnet placing a hand on her shoulder and flashing a rare smile.

Unlike Pearl and Peridot their chat ended quickly. Lapis spent a few minutes doting over Steven, having had some personal experience with sleep herself, made sure to fluff his pillows and properly tuck him in. She was amazed how even in his sleep the boy managed to project positivity from every ounce of him.

After making sure he was all snug and cozy Lapis walked back to the bathroom to retrieve her barn-mate until Garnet made one last statement.

"We are sorry."

"What?"

"About the entire mirror mess. I know we have never officially apologized to you for it so I would like to make it clear we did not mean for you be trapped here."

"Oh! Well… thank you. And don't worry about it too much. In the end, I think it all turned out for the best."

With that said, she was pumped to begin the project. Peridot was sitting on the bathtub, her eyes focused only on Pearl who had drawn her spear and was still recreating battles. They even began drawing old battle maps on the floor with toothpaste which the latter Gem had no problems cleaning up later.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt your show but we need to get to work."

"What? Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Pearl "You two should get started. The funeral is only a day away now. Are you sure you can complete it by then?" she worried as she began scrubbing the floor with a nearby towel.

"Fear not, fellow Crystal Gem! Now that we have an in-depth understanding of your history and the legacy of Rose Quartz, we can complete this tribute to her posthaste!"

"When did you become such a sap?" asked Lapis before the two scurried off back to the warp pad. They were back at the barn as the moon was beginning to dip over the horizon and immediately began to work. They had similar ideas for materials, but they soon discovered their concepts clashed.

After they found an old car chassis which Peridot stripped down and mold into the basic shape of a coffin, she began taking all the remaining parts and twisting them into model weapons, etching the faces of the many fallen warriors Pearl had described and creating metal roses.

Lapis was less than pleased. "What is all this for? We just need to smooth this out, maybe add some flourishes and be done with it."

"Has your brain been liquefied?" Peridot scoffed "All of this is needed to show the complex journey Rose underwent and the masses she inspired. Her humungous legacy deserves an elegant tribute fitting all she accomplished!"

"Sure… if you want this thing to never get done. Besides, at her core Rose was about a simple belief that all Gems should be free to choose their own destiny. We need a quiet, understated piece that focuses more on the beauty of the planet like some watercolor paintings of her and Earth. That's all it needs."

"And what will Steven and the Crystal Gems say when your understated piece inadequately reflects the Gem they love so much? Pearl spent hours telling me all about how Rose changed the world and everyone around her!"

"Garnet told me that in five minutes! The point is that Rose may have been puzzling at times, but she had an undying love and a more simplistic piece will represent that."

It was not long until the two temps were arguing at full volume threatening to use water or metal weaponry to prove her respective point. It was only a day before the funeral but still one Gem was unaccounted for. What has she been doing this whole time?


	9. Chapter 9

It was no secret to the other Crystal Gems that Amethyst had a serious image problem. She always saw herself as the underdog and relied on her boundless humor and smart mouth to hide her discomfort. Rose used to be the one she felt she could lean back on, but now she was just as lost as the others and this funeral brought out all that confusion in spades.

For two days she had been roaming around Beach City and the surrounding area to come to grips with her feelings. To her it was the only option. She could not turn to Pearl without getting a monologue and talked down to, she was never comfortable around Garnet because of how unshakably confident the perma-fusion was, she already felt guilty for snapping at Steven so he was out of the question, and she doubted Peridot and Lapis would have an answer.

The first day of her impromptu exile took her down the streets of the town observing people. For how much the Gems talked about being the guardians of the Earth, she felt she was the only one who actually belonged here. She just sat back and watched the human experience go on around her, occasionally stopping to overhear a conversation or fish a snack out of a random garbage can. As the sun fell on the first day, she came across a familiar sight: Greg's car wash. His van was parked outside and the back was open.

As she approached, Greg was preoccupied with his guitar. He strummed a familiar melody and seemed lost in thought.

"Hey Greg." Amethyst waved sheepishly

"Amethyst?! What are you doing here?" he asked while putting his instrument down

"This whole funeral has got me worked up. I need someone I can talk to."

"Wow. You can't talk to the other Gems about it?"

Her sudden interest in the ground was a clear answer.

"Sure, we can talk. Have a seat." He patted the spot next to him.

"Thanks. I blew up at Steven over all of it and then Pearl and Garnet flipped out. I hate when they get all sappy."

"Well we ALL know how much a soft spot Rose is for us, right? Don't sweat it, we all flub up occasionally."

"Yeah, except you don't have everyone screaming at you for it."

"You should have seen what my early conversations with Pearl were like. No screaming but pretty… unpleasant."

"Really? I knew she was clingy but…"

"Oh, you don't want to know" he said remembering how passive-aggressive the slender Gem was years ago. This finally got Amethyst to crack a smile.

"It's just that… since we're all so bummed out about it, why bring it up with some big fancy ceremony? It's only going to make everyone upset again." she pouted

"True, everyone will be torn up for a little while but it's better to let it out than just have it build up and go nowhere. Trust me on that."

"Maybe…" she shrugged "It just feels like there's something missing all the time now. Steven's a great guy and my best friend, but Rose was the only one who I could talk to without being judged. No offense."

"None taken. Believe me, I know how hard this can be…" Several moments passed in silence as the sun drifted down the horizon.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I really can't."

"Huh?"

"You were with Rose for thousands of years, right?" he asked. Amethyst nodded.

"Well she and I were together for a fraction of that time. To spend literally millennia with one person as a figure to look up to is a lot to get rid of. Not even the Purple Puma could lose all that baggage so quickly."

She let out a giggle at that quip. "You're right. I just hate feeling this way."

"We all do." He draped his arm over Amethyst's shoulder, finally getting the pint-sized guardian to smile. With their chat done, she felt an urge to return home. After visiting another friend she could share her feelings with.

She decided to wait until the next day knowing Vidalia would be asleep and spent another day aimlessly wandering around the sleepy town. Walking by the shoreline, randomly jumping people's fences and spooking their pets and stopping to grab a bite from a nearby grocery store waste bin ("Who cared if the yogurt was a day past it's 'expiration date'?" she thought.)

Night fell as she came by her destination; a simple blue-green house in the suburbs outside the city with a curtain in place of a garage door. Light shown through the gap in the curtain wear a middle-aged woman was currently painting with fervor whatever came to her mind. Vidalia did not notice her old friend until the Gem was only steps behind her.

"Where do you come up with this junk?" Amethyst teased.

Vidalia jumped, splattering cream-colored paint over Amethyst's face before giving her retort "Whoa! Scare me anymore and I'll be as purple as you!" The two laughed over their quips and went inside the house to the modestly decorated living room. Vidalia went off and came back with a cup of tea and the tea bags she used for Amethyst to munch on.

"So what's up? You having trouble with mystical-alien voodoo?"

Amethyst's brow creased as she explained the funeral and how it did not sit well with her. Even after talking to Greg, she still felt wound up over the whole ordeal. She was not ready to confront this and definitely not ready to tell the others yet. Not after the way she exploded in their faces.

"Yikes. Who knew a bunch of aliens could have so much drama?" asked Vidalia as she sipped her tea.

"Heh. Trust me, this is kinda tame by our standards. At least nothing got blown up and no one was abducted."

"True." She shrugged. She watched the news and heard whispers of some violet-jungle cat themed wrestler shaking up the underground scene. "It's a little weird given how outgoing you are, but it makes sense."

"What does? How I screwed up everything…again…" she muttered.

"It's classic overcompensation. I'm no shrink, but I knew why Marty wanted 'multiple smaller women' as he put it oh so classily when I was younger. The last thing you want to be seen as is weak. So you run around with a big ol' smirk spouting jokes and being reckless so no one will see that ugly side of you. It took me a long time to realize that I can't get rid of that."

"I'm thousands of years old! I still haven't learned that!"

"So? Some people live their entire lives running away from themselves. They may not live as long but at least you see that side. You may not like it, but you can face it. Trust me, I made a lot of dumb decisions in life to learn that. I know someone as awesome as you can figure it out."

Amethyst just sat there speechless as someone she barely saw gave her a heartfelt lesson. All she could do is wrap her arms around her old friend in thanks. With that done, she waved Vidalia good-bye and snatched her tea bags before walking out the garage past the dozens of paintings where the nonchalant mother released all her doubts.

It did not take long for her to return to the temple. By the time she managed to trudge back home the sun was setting and the funeral was only one day away. She tip-toed into the beach house hoping not to run into the Gems until morning when she was ready to lay down her feelings after a well-deserved nap.


	10. Chapter 10

Steven woke up with a small pit growing in his stomach. In just a day he knew the ceremony would finally be here and half his family seemed to be going off the deep end. As far as he knew Amethyst was missing, Pearl was locked in her room for hours, he has no idea how Peridot and Lapis are doing on their project and he had a sneaking suspicion his Dad would not be his chipper self. All because he threw a tantrum at some apparition of his somewhat-dead mother. It took him twenty minutes just to get dressed for a day of who-knows-what.

As he walked downstairs to get breakfast for his twisting stomach, he spotted a welcome sight at the kitchen counter: Amethyst goofing around with her shapeshifting. It seemed she was actually trying to copy the cat fingers trick Steven recently got under control recently.

"Amethyst!" Steven cheered as he ran downstairs. "You finally came back! Where have you been all this time? Did you mess up someone's face to take out your anger?!"

She answered with a shrug and a small grin. "Relax, dude. I just went for a walk."

"It's been two days! We all thought you were off pummeling stuff to cool off. Or at least I was…"

"Hey, I'm not that violent…!" she rebutted. "…Towards people. Outside the ring. And their property. For the most part. Okay, fair enough guess. Nah, I just talked to some friends. Your dad and Vidalia really helped me get my head back on straight."

"I'm really sorry you got so upset. I should have known you wouldn't want to bring all this up again…" was all Steven could get out before Amethyst hugged him back and patted him on the back.

"Dude, it's alright. We all screw up. Trust me, I know. You have always been there to help me through my crud and that's what this is all about. Now that I have my head out from my gem, I see that now. I'm sorry for acting so lame, Steven. You were just being the same lovable nutball you always are. Thanks for never changing that, Steven."

For some time they remained in the kitchen, simply enjoying being on positive terms with each other again and relieving the emotional baggage that came with this whole event. They continued to chat, kid and be scamps as they joked about all the events of the past days though Steven admitted he had a few concerns still on his mind.

"While you were outside, did you see Pearl anywhere? For all I know she's in Ocean Town by now!"

"Nope, sorry. Guess that means she's still working on her eulo-whatever. It must be HUGE by this point," she kid.

"Speaking of which, do you have one Amethyst?"

"No, but I guess I should write one at some point. If you need me, I'll be in my room making sure Pearl didn't try to color-coordinate all my junk again. Oh, and write that speech too." With that Amethyst ran into her room and began randomly shuffling around her monumental collection of rubbish to ensure proper chaos was still in effect.

As it turns out, Pearl was STILL going on about her words to Rose for tomorrow. She spent nearly the entire time (minus her demonstration for Peridot and Lapis) realizing that this was a near-impossible endeavor. Who would have thought cramming millennia and love and dedication into roughly a paragraph in the span of three days could be so difficult? Ever since the Crystal Temps left, she has been locked in her room discarding sheet after sheet of paper all filled with half-finished declarations and undone credos that failed to capture all she felt now that her mentor, her light, her everything was gone.

Now she lay on the central fountain in her room, futilely trying to conjure some collection of words. What should have been a grand release of all the emotion she had bundled within turned into a massive weight that left her exhausted and dejected. She was awoken from her stupor by the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Pearl, are you in there?" said Steven's muffled voice. "Amethyst said you were in here. Are you okay?"

For the first time in hours Pearl stood up and noticed the cluttered wreck her room had become. Literally hundreds of crumpled up pages littered the floors but she was too lost in her own head to care. Without thinking she opened the door revealing Steven, shocked at the rings that had formed around her eyes despite her kind not needing sleep.

"Oh hello, Steven. Did I hear Amethyst brought you here? She's finally back?"

"Yeah. Pearl, you don't look so good. Have you been in here all day?"

Pearl glanced behind to see it was early morning meaning it had been about 24 hours since her meeting with Peridot and Lapis. She had spent nearly an entire day obsessing over this. Even by her standards that was alarming.

"It appears so," she muttered. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Her voice was so empty, so listless. If Steven did not know any better he would say Pearl was sick… or depressed.

"Yes, I need you to stop getting obsessed over this."

Pearl chuckled at this. "It makes sense you'd say that. Steven, I just need some more time to get this together. I have until tomorrow to create my eulogy and I will not stray from this." She started to head back into her room.

On an impulse, Steven grabbed her arm and tugged her back into the doorframe. "No Pearl! You need to get your mind off this. Why don't you go outside, it did Amethyst a lot of good!"

"Steven, I appreciate you thinking of me but I really must get back to this speech," she said as she yanked her arm away.

"Come on Pearl!" Steven insisted, "You need to get some fresh air, maybe something out there will inspire you!"

"I spent thousands of years with your mother Steven. I have PLENTY of inspiration to draw from and I just require a few more hours to sort through it."

"Pearl, this isn't healthy! You need to stop getting so wrapped up in this. I know my Mom would think…" Steven stuttered before Pearl, getting more aggravated with every word, finally snapped.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ROSE QUARTZ?! YOU HAVE THE GALL TO SLANDER HER NAME AFTER EVERYTHING SHE SACRIFICED! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO USE HER NAME, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" she screamed at the top of her metaphorical lungs.

Silence reigned in the house. As soon as she finished, Pearl recoiled in horror at her own words. Steven ran towards the door trying not to bawl in front of her and make her anger worse.

"Wait Steven!" Pearl yelled as he tore across the room "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout, I just…"

Pearl dashed outside to find where he went, only to find Steven nowhere in sight. Even given his impressive running speed for his stature, there's no way he could have torn across the beach in only seconds. To add to her confusion, there were no footprints in the sand. Feeling completely lost and loathing her own temper, Pearl flopped down onto the coast and cried. For what seemed like eternity she laid on the sand baking in the heat and lamenting how she could have blown up in his face. Over one little confession from days ago. How could she ever make this up to him was the only thought that was restraining her from completely losing herself to incoherent blubbering.

Hours passed as Pearl stewed on the sand only for a familiar voice to rouse her.

"Pearl? Are you trying to get a tan?" asked Connie.

The Gem in question could not bear to move. She lazily moved her eyes to meet the young girl's stare. "No Connie. I'm trying to resist burying myself," she responded bleakly.

"What's got you down? Is it about…"

"Yes this is about the funeral. I blew up at Steven and made him run away crying because I am a pathetic, obsessed soul over Rose and I let my temper get away from me. And for what? A futile attempt to release thousands of years of affection and appreciation on a single sheet of paper."

Connie took a seat next to Pearl and placed her hand on the Gem's pale arm.

"Pearl, it's okay. We all screw up and its common for emotions to run high at funerals. Heck, I kind of wish that was the case at my grandma's funeral a week ago."

"You mean that wasn't the case with you?"

"Not at all. There was maybe a dozen people there. My mom, dad, me and a few of her close friends and coworkers. My grandma was an amazing travel writer years ago. Going off to some foreign country, immersing herself in the culture and getting to report on it for a living was her dream come true. Her husband, my grandfather, he met her when she was traveling to Mumbai for an article. They got married only a year later. Her life couldn't've been better."

Pearl rose into a sitting position, fascinated and confused by Connie's story. "She sounds wonderful. Why wouldn't everyone be crushed someone like that died?"

"It started when she was travelling to Spain and was taking a boat trip with my grandfather for their second honeymoon. They got some rickety old motorboat that was in terrible shape. It stalled in the middle of their trip and the engine wouldn't start. When my grandma tried to inspect it, grandpa started it again and it exploded. They have no idea how but it blew up right in their faces."

"Oh my goodness! How did they survive that?"

"Every doctor and surgeon who looked at them asked the same question. In fact, my mom said that's why she wanted to become a surgeon. That way she could save people's lives. That aside, they both survived but grandma was stuck in a wheelchair. Her legs were pretty much obliterated from the accident and she could never walk again which made travelling nearly impossible at the time."

"Oh my, that does sound terrible. I can't imagine what I would have done if I was put out of commission during the rebellion."

"My Mom used to tell me how she was such an inviting, joyful person before it all happened. She was the youngest of the bunch, two sister and two brothers. I only met her once. She came to my first violin recital when I was six. After I was done, Mom and Dad gushed about how great I was and then brought grandma over to meet me. She then proceeded to pick apart everything wrong with my performance for what felt like forever until Mom and she got into an argument and Dad took me into the car to get me to stop crying. It was one of the worst days of my life."

"My word! How could someone talk to a member of their own family like that? Unless that's typical of human grandparents…" Pearl added nervously.

"Hardly. If I thought Mom could be controlling and judgmental, grandma was even worse. The only reason I was sad over this whole ordeal was that seeing Mom so upset and stressed. None of my uncles or aunts even showed up! My grandfather, who left her years ago by the way, called just to make sure Mom was okay. He didn't show up either. She had to plan the entire ceremony herself and even then she had second thoughts about it. Like I said, the only other people who came were friends of hers before the accident and a couple of fans of her writing. Needless to say, they were all surprised to hear their celebrated writer was a bitter old lady who died angry and alone. Mom was the only one who wrote a eulogy."

Connie's mind flashed back to the somber affair. Instead of hushed whispers and the sharing of grief that were common at these events, everyone was treating as an informal get-together where everyone decided to wear black dress clothes. Priyanka, Connie's mother, had not slept properly in days and was beyond ready to simply be done with the whole ordeal. She was the only one who purchased flowers for the departed Prisha Mahesweran - a small arrangement of black hellebores. The coffin was a crude oak box that looked a shipping crate sanded and poorly dressed up out of necessity than love. The small party eventually sat down and began the ceremony. Since her mother had pretty much abandoned religion (though she did have a nasty habit of cursing the heavens every night), Priyanka had to conduct the ceremony herself instead of getting a proper priest of any description.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming to… celebrate," she struggled, "The life of my mother who, as we all know, taken from us at the age of seventy-four due to a heart complication. I understand my mother was an… outspoken individual. She was never afraid to admit what was on her mind…"

It was clear to everyone, especially her husband Doug that she was holding back severe pain. He could tell it was not from the feeling of losing a beloved parent, but from biting her tongue on every word otherwise this requiem would become a roast.

"I see we have a handful of her past acquaintances from her days as a travel writer," she looked to the few seniors who knew Prisha before the accident. "And even a few inspired individuals who were fans of her early work." She glanced at the younger attendants of the procession - a group of aspiring journalists from a nearby university who heard their favorite author, who had long been professionally retired and personally reclusive, had passed away. It is a shame they learned what had become of her later in life.

"I have a few select words to say about her," she said to the audience, "Especially since none of her real family showed up…" she muttered under her breath as she pulled out a pristine sheet of paper with her final sendoff painstakingly written in pen.

"Mother, for years I wondered how I could fix that terrible accident. I thought if I was the perfect daughter: never getting in trouble, excelling in my activities, acing every class, selecting only the most responsible of friends, I could make you smile. I ended up overachieving in school, had the bare basics of a social life and constantly felt inadequate. Perhaps if I became a surgeon myself, I could discover some miraculous treatment that could allow you to walk. All I got after my degree was complaints how I never visited you. Maybe if I found a wonderful husband and had wonderful grandchildren, you would feel respected and accomplished. I eventually received an ignored wedding invitation and my only daughter in hysterics on what should have been the happiest day of her life. From the day you made Connie cry, I gave up. I realized there was no reclaiming the warm, driven, marvelous woman you were in your prime. Because you blamed everything and everyone around you for a chance accident. My older brothers and sisters told me stories how you were their shoulder to cry on, their guide to an enormous, welcoming world, their angel who would love them no matter how they acted. Since I was four when that accident happened, all I have are those stories. I have a childhood filled with one parent constantly berating me, bearing down on me for the slightest faults and never cracking a smile while the other did everything in his power to support and love me. I could hear you two always debating the tritest of concerns. I could never picture you, the one who is supposed to nurture me into the ideal version of myself, doing anything but spiting everyone and everything around you. And above all else I have one thought: Prisha Mahesweran, the woman who illuminated every room she walked in, who drew in countless friends with her charm, and inspired people by the hundreds with her incredible gift, was dead long before this week. The woman who raised me was a shrill, malignant, inhospitable, unfeeling shell. You went straight from being in love with the world to hating it and everyone on it because YOU received a rotten hand in life. And yet I still miss you. The you I dreamed of meeting for so long. And one day when I join you, I hope to finally meet that long-deceased you. Please still be in there somewhere. Please come back to me."

Pearl's mouth was agape. She clung to every beautiful word and tried not to shake from the sheer emotion Connie was relaying. The young Mahesweran continued from her own point of view.

"After that, it was all pretty unforgettable. But at least she finally got all that out of her system."

"So what happened after that?" Pearl asked.

"Well after we put her coffin in the ground there was a wake, a sort of party where everyone cheers up and remembers the good times. Being my grandmother, she was hardly brought up at all. Oh, I forgot to tell Steven that last part! If you see him again, be sure to let him know." Connie got up and offered Pearl a hand.

The Gem took the offer and stood for the first time in hours. "I'll be sure to do that. I'm very sorry it was all so taxing for you."

"Don't be, it's all over now. Well, I'm going to find Steven. Want to help?"

"Not quite. I'm sure he can find his own way home. My guess is he took Lion somewhere and he can just warp back. I'm going to take his advice and spend the day outside."

"Okay then. See you later!" Connie waved goodbye and ran back down the beach to where her parents were waiting. True to her word, Pearl spent the rest of the day enjoying the natural beauty of Earth and the simple pleasures that her life provided. The fresh air, the calming waves and even people watching for a time. Simply watching the men and women of Beach City go about their day and seeing how all of them were capable of making their own decisions, each one somehow different from the other. During her excursion, she made sure to stop by Greg's carwash that afternoon for something she needed for tomorrow.

"Hey Pearl," Greg waved as he noticed the slender Gem approaching "If you're looking for Steven, he left a while ago."

"Thank you Greg, but I actually have a question for you."

"Really? What's that?"

"Do you still have that suit you got me in Empire City?"


	11. Chapter 11

They never settled on a definitive time for the funeral to take place, but it silently loomed over the day like the adorable cumulus clouds that draped Beach City's skies. Steven woke to find Pearl had yet to return, Amethyst and Garnet discussing how to get their couch out the front door so the procession would have somewhere to sit, and his stomach itching to get the entire matter done. Since Connie had mentioned black formal attire was standard for this occasion, Steven dug out the suit his father got him on their excursion to Empire City. He had kept it the dry cleaner bag for sentimental reasons, but was ever so glad to see it still fit him like a glove.

As the morning sun rose higher in the sky, everything was getting underway quite quickly. The remaining two Crystal Gems had moved Steven's couch outside to give proper seating and a kitchen barstool for a makeshift podium. Steven simply remained on his bed, feeling completely unprepared despite this whole all being his idea. Once the furniture had all been moved outside, Garnet walked up the stairs to collect him.

"Steven, you look sharp! she complimented.

"Oh, thanks Garnet. Do you have your eulogy ready?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs all the while.

"Yep. I really do want to thank you for coming up with this. This means quite a bit to us."

"Us?"

"Ruby and Sapphire. They were first accepted by your mother. If not for her, I might not be here today."

"Really? I mean, I know she was a big deal but…"

"You'll hear the rest later. I just wanted to make sure you felt alright. You've been awfully quiet the past few days."

"I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Well, come on then. Amethyst and I finished setting up everything."

Garnet crouched down to let Steven ride on her back hoping to cheer him up. Once he was propped up and secured, they made the short trek outside to see the casual arrangements were already finished. Amethyst was just lounging around with her eulogy in hand which, fitting to her style, was written in pencil on a leftover napkin she found lying on the ground.

"Yo Steven," she waved at him "Nice tux. Where did you get that getup? Snag it from the uptight fuddy-duddy store?"

"Hahaha, good one No, my dad got this for me on that trip we were on. You seem relaxed about all this."

"Eh, what's to stress over? Read some emotional stuff and just sit around. As long as I don't have to wear a suit, I'm game."

Suddenly the three picked up the sound of a rumbling engine quietly making their way towards them. As the sound approached they saw the familiar sight of Greg's van idly cruising over the sand until it parked right behind their homemade peanut gallery. While no one batted an eye seeing Greg at the wheel, the one in the passenger seat drew some attention.

"Pearl?!" gasped Steven and Amethyst. Much to their collective shock, the white-skinned Gem was parked right next to Greg with a pleasant smile on her face as if this was an ordinary Sunday drive. When the duo stepped out of the vehicle, both were clad in their tuxedos from that same fateful trip to Empire City. The two could not decide what the most disturbing anomaly was: seeing two former romantic rivals being so chummy, Greg out of his typical tank top and jeans, or Pearl wearing physical clothes instead of just manifesting them!

"Nice little shindig you have setup here, guys!" Greg complimented. He walked over to his favorite son and playfully ruffled his hair. "Look at you in your custom-tailored suit! I guess it's a good thing puberty hasn't set in yet."

"Well, I'm just glad to see him so dapper and well-kept," Pearl commented, "it's nice to see you safe and sound. And I am deeply sorry for my outburst yesterday."

"It-it's okay Pearl," Steven stammered. He was surprised at how composed she was as well. "Do you have your eulogy ready?" he dared to ask. Pearl reached into her coat pocket and pulled out… a stack of flash cards.

"That's it?!" screamed an incredulous Amethyst, "Where's the pages of poetry and songs and praises in Rose's honor?! You were up for two days freaking out over this and you come up with some dinky stack of cards?"

"Amethyst, I realized placing all my emotions on paper was unnecessary for this. I just have these as reminders of key points. Besides, I didn't want to clutter Greg's abode like I did ours. Are you prepared for the occasion?"

"Yeah, whatever," she shrugged. "What I want to know is all of you got suits except me?"

Garnet, who was just observing everything from the porch, spoke up, "You weren't cast in the musical."

Everyone had a hearty laugh at that while Amethyst proceeded to look as baffled as possible. She silently swore to drill Greg and Steven for details later. The guests continued to pour in as Connie soon arrived on Lion, jumping through a portal wearing the same black dress she had during Prisha's sendoff along with her mother's purse slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Steven! Thanks for sending Lion for me!" she greeted warmly.

"I didn't send him. He was just gone when I woke up this morning." He then stomped over to his apathetic pink feline in mock anger. "How come you give her rides without asking but I have to bribe you with a dozen Lion Lickers? What do you have to say for yourself, mister?"

Lion's response was to silently walk onto the porch and doze off. A typical rebuttal to any accusation of question he did not fancy to answering. With Steven's pet and best friend now present, Steven began silently listing off anything else that needed to be addressed. He then turned to Connie when he realized the only missing component.

"Connie, where's this casket we're supposed to have? Is it in Lion?"

"No, I asked Peridot and Lapis to make it. I just assumed they would bring it here once they were done." She began to pace back and forth with worry that the Crystal Temps had blown up again. She planned on checking up on them but then her schoolwork cropped up, but before she could spiral into panic she heard a voice from above.

"Greetings, Crystal Gems! We are pleased to report a complete success on our mission!"

The entire procession looked up to see the ecstatic Peridot clinging to a flying Lapis while a large rectangular object following close behind them. The two soon landed right behind the makeshift podium with their cargo making a soft thud upon touchdown.

"There you two are!" breathed a relieved Connie as she and other ran to greet them. "I knew it would take time to make it, but I thought two days was enough?"

"Well we knew it would be a stretch, but we had a disagreement that set us back," admitted a rather flushed Lapis.

"Artistic differences?" asked Pearl.

"You could say that," said both of the Crystal Temps in unison. The less the others knew about the twenty-four hours they spent hurling insults, paint cans, terrible puns, water-bombs, and uncalled-for jabs at each other's artistic sensibilities the better. They would probably just read all about it on Peridot's blog anyways.

"We apologize for arriving at the last minute, but we are more than satisfied with our work and we hope you feel the same!" said Peridot as she ripped off the blanket to reveal their accomplishment.

The coffin, repurposed from several pianos and discarded pieces of furniture, was exactly eight-feet long, but no one's eyes was on the dimensions. All of the Gems, Steven and Greg were transfixed by the four sides, all adorned by a hand-painted memoir done by both of the amateur artists. The piece may have been lacking detail given their time limit, but the massive amount of content was simply breathtaking. Reading from left to right, top-to-bottom like a wordless graphic novel, it depicted Rose's first stand against Homeworld at the head of the coffin before delving into the countless battles and acts of compassion she performed over the course of her millennia-long campaign. As if this were not enough, the entire lid was a life-size portrait of the Rose Quartz. Unlike the enormous wrap-around mural done on the sides, the likeness was uncanny for the top with every detail captured as if Steven's mother posed for the picture herself on her way home from a victorious mission. Her iconic pink sword lay in front of her bare feet, her dress slightly tattered from a recent battle, her wild pink coif was even more disarrayed than usual, but her eyes still shone bright and proud. They contained no malice or bitterness, only the same matronly, benevolent strength that Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst remember as easily as the color of the sky.

Connie and Steven were both beaming, feeling blown away by how much love and care went into the piece and ecstatic the last piece of their plan was a rousing success. Amethyst was already tangling with her urge to cry in front of the others. Greg silently walked over and placed his hand on one of Rose's cheeks. Garnet removed her shades, her three eyes practically glowing, and gave a solid thumbs-up to the two. Pearl walked up to the two and hugged them as tightly as her shaking frame would allow.

"Thank you. She would be amazed… to see what you two have done…" she whispered in between her giddy sobs.

"It was just a single piece. We've been on Earth for months but we have not accomplished much besides our creative endeavors," shrugged Peridot as she and Lapis returned the gesture.

"That's just it though. Who you were on Homeworld would have never made this. This is exactly what Rose saw in Gems and encouraged. That's how we all came to be…" she affirmed.

"Alright, enough sap already!" shouted the now bawling Amethyst, "Let's get to the crummy speeches before we all look like Steven's weird cartoon!" With a strong laugh from everyone present Greg, Steven, and Pearl settled onto the couch while Amethyst plopped onto the sand and Garnet, Peridot and Lapis stood behind the sofa as Connie moved to the makeshift podium to kick off the occasion. The unofficial moderator pulled a handful of flashcards out of the purse and cleared her throat before reading aloud.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I know it has been a bit… turbulent for the past few days, but I hope we can all use this little ceremony to clear up any loose ends with the departed Rose Quartz - founder and long-time leader of the Crystal Gems. Would any of you care to volunteer to share your words first?"

Everyone started weighing their options with Steven looking around idly while Greg and Pearl sat at his sides with very pleasant yet curious expressions. Peridot and Lapis were shocked at the open invitation which left one tall fusion with the only option she knew would get the ball rolling.

"I'll go first." Garnet strode up in front of the podium, knowing it would be awkward to use it with her impressive height, and stood before them all as calmly as ever. What did surprise them was that she removed her visor showing three eyes filled with quiet pining.

"Everyone here knows that I have the ability to see the future. I can scan the outcomes of different courses of actions and respond in the best way for the sake of a mission. It makes me a sort of anchor for all the insanity that goes on around here, everyone looking to me for the best answer. Not only that, but I suppose I am living proof that two heads are better than one."

She flashed a quick smile and showed the matching gems on her hands. The audience gave a quick chuckle before she resumed.

"I know how people, human and Gem alike, depend on me to make sure everything comes out right. And seeing how we are all still here in one piece I would say I have done a good job. But it is weird to think I would not be able to do this if it weren't for one Gem…"

Her three eyes began to shine with something many of them thought impossible for Garnet: doubt.

"When I first met Rose, I didn't even know what I could do together like this. Over time, I learned how to use my future vision to see multiple possibilities and it has saved us all repeatedly. Still, I realize I cannot see everything. I look back and realize I missed so much. For one thing…"

"I didn't see Rose leaving." She caught her breath as the audience gaped at seeing Garnet, the immovable force and unmovable center of their lives start sobbing as tears began rushing down her usually impassive face. Steven and Amethyst in particular looked stunned with the former looking away to avoid the sight.

"I never even considered what would happen if she were just gone. Then I really thought back and saw so many mistakes I could have stopped. I kicked myself for months. I could have said something different, made some move that would change it! 'No, I kept telling myself, she was gone. She IS gone and will not come back.'"

Steven was burying his head in his knees with Greg and Pearl rubbing his back to alleviate his sorrow. Amethyst was clearly trying to keep it together with Connie kneeling at her side in case she needed a shoulder to cry on. Peridot and Lapis had no idea what to do but stare in dejected shock.

Garnet had gradually let her head fall as she spoke. By the end, she was staring at the sand watching droplets moisten the beach beneath her feet. Suddenly her head moved straight back to where it was, planted firmly between her two strong shoulders that frequently held the weight of the world. She smiled as she spoke again.

"Now though, I'm glad I didn't see it."

"What?!" shouted everyone present in shock. The fusion's face was still wet, but her laidback smile had returned somehow.

"I can see dozens of ways each decision can change the future. I am constantly reminded no future is set in stone. Rose taught me that was for the best. She adored how humans could change practically anything about themselves and nothing was set. If I saw her leaving, I cannot imagine how today would be. Of course I wonder how life would be with her still here. We all do. But in the end, I am glad with the way it turned out. And if Rose were still here, she would be thrilled."

The procession applauded her as she put on her shades and walked back behind the couch as if nothing happened. She made sure to give Steven a smile, as he seemed to have brightened up considerably.

Connie quickly took her place on the stool. "Thank you, Garnet. It is very important we do not think poorly about ourselves for not seeing such an event. Who would like to go next?"

Amethyst seemed rooted to the ground and Greg and Pearl stayed by Steven's sides. Garnet gave a nudge to the Crystal Temps standing in the back as the silence pressed on, signaling them to volunteer. Neither Peridot nor Lapis felt qualified to speak, but the former raised her hand anyways. Connie was pleasantly surprised.

"Peridot? You would like to share your thoughts?"

"It seems we have reached an impasse, so it I have little choice unless we want to stay until nightfall."

"Alright then, come on up." Peridot made her way forward as Connie once again stood next to Amethyst. The diminutive Gem decided to stand on the stool in order to be seen. She was plainly nervous but her hands were perfectly still and her voice level.

"Well, I must admit I did not expect to share any opinions at this occasion. I along with Lapis were merely here to deliver this casket at the request of Connie. However, I have come to harbor my own feelings towards Rose Quartz in the past few days."

Everyone's curiosity was peaked as the green amateur artist continued with her improvised eulogy. "Your Rose Quartz was a touchy subject on Homeworld. Her acts and philosophies were considered the antithesis to everything the Diamonds and by extension Gems stood for. When I came to this planet on a simple maintenance mission I knew of her, but only as some terrifying mishap that lost precious resources for the Diamonds. She was never to spoken of with anything but revulsion and fear as if the mention of her name alone would cause malfunctions. She was considered the ultimate defect – one so terrible and wrong that every other Rose Quartz was immediately recalled and imprisoned in case her insubordination was innate."

"I believed all of it without a second thought." Her hands started to tense and her brow creased as she went on. "I recall my mindset when I came to this planet: nothing more than a mission site that would take maybe a few minutes of your world's time. I had with the same disgust with how a Gem could diverge from its intended purpose so far that it caused the greatest catastrophe in Gem history. I knew nothing about the Crystal Gems by the way. As far as Homeworld was concerned it was just a bygone nuisance that was better left forgotten."

The procession was sharing Peridot's grief with the main Crystal Gems feeling a certain bitterness. Peridot saw their unease and changed the topic.

"I realize now that I am in the same classification as you: an error Homeworld has chosen to ignore in favor of protecting their reputation. In the many months I have been on Earth, I have come to appreciate how varied and expressive your world's loose grasp on individuals allowed me to discover facets of myself that I never recognized. I used to maintain warp pads and robonoids for the sake of My Diamond. Now I maintain a blog discussing my personal life and a collection of Camp Pining Hearts head-canons. It seems even as a nonentity Rose Quartz has molded me into something new."

"Now I see the appeal of why you all fought so long for this planet. You had a remarkable influence to motivate you and I thank you all. Especially you, Rose Quartz." The crowd was amazed at the sincerity of this confession and the single tear that fell from Peridot's eyes. The diminutive Gem stood down and returned to her spot next to Lapis. The latter placed a hand on her barn-mate's shoulder as Connie returned to her spot once again.

"I'm impressed Peridot, I never expected you to bear feelings like this. It is still appreciated, though, and thank you. Now, is there anyone else who cares to share their feelings towards the departed?"

Lapis felt Peridot's eulogy spoke for her and remained quiet. Amethyst was keeping her hands behind her back with her napkin eulogy tightly gripped. Steven was just content with how everyone was getting a weight off their chests and stayed put between his father and Pearl.

Garnet decided to move the event forward herself. "Amethyst should go next."

"Well, that's a fine suggestion Garnet but it is her choice if she wishes to do this. Amethyst, what do you say?" asked Connie.

The Gem in question looked unnerved at the suggestion, but stood nonetheless and sighed. "Alright, guess I should get this over with."

Connie and Amethyst switched places with the latter clutching her napkin for dear life. With everyone's eyes on her, she held her eulogy up and took a deep breath as she began.

"Rose, I hope you're doing well. I miss you every day and I wish you could see all we've done. Thanks for everything." With that off her chest, she swallowed the napkin with her usual abandon and moved back beside the couch.

The crowd was silent. Connie in particular was befuddled. She had not yet moved and simply stood beside the once again content purple Gem.

"Um… Amethyst, is that all you prepared?"

"Yeah," she replied breezily, "I miss Rose just as much as the rest of you, but I don't have much to say on it. Trust me it was really hard for me to admit it, but now I feel much better. Hey Steven, good job for thinking this up. I'm really glad I agreed to this."

"Uh thanks. Glad you feel better," Steven chortled with a confused grin. The matter was settled and so Connie moved on with the affair.

"Well, they say everyone takes grief differently. Amethyst, we still appreciate you coming forward with this. Now, is there anyone who wants to say their peace or should we end the funeral now?"

"I have some words about Rose to share."

Pearl gave Steven a last affectionate pat on the back before walking up to the front with her cards in hand. The entire group was still shocked at how casual she was throughout the whole affair. Aside from the obvious formalwear, she was treating this as a usual get-together. She took a quick glance at the top card before beginning her eulogy.

"As many of you know I spent millennia with Rose. In that time she molded me from a common servant made to be little more than a trophy into a warrior to fight for the survival of Earth. Of course I appreciated this planet's beauty as she did, but her magnificence was always my main motivator. I strove to prove my worth and prowess to her every day. I became her closest ally among her hundreds of supporters. After the war was over I still followed her like the tail of a comet, rocketing forward into the unknown."

She switched to the next card and cleared her throat before continuing. "There was never anything to fear with her around except her disappointment. No danger couldn't be overcome if it meant her goals were furthered. It has become obvious nowadays that I was enamored with her in every way. I never stopped to wonder my life without her. It would always be us, along with Garnet and Amethyst, protecting the Earth as quiet heroes now that our mission was a success. As you can all tell, that is not the case. Rose is gone and will never return."

Her delivery was still calm while her eyes showed a long-held melancholy. She moved on to a new card. "When the owner of a pearl is shattered on Homeworld, there is expected to be a sense of longing. Like many other customs of the Diamonds' world, it is a formality to be obeyed lest their immaculate order be tarnished. I never realized after all this time I actually shared something in common with those pearls until Rose was gone. I missed her just as one of the thousands of other pearls would miss her superior. What differs is why I miss her."

Now her speech was choking up. She moved on to yet another flash card. She felt compelled to look forward should a tear fall and stain her suit. "I miss Rose every minute of every day because I want to. I miss her for being a vibrant, incredible visionary who saw the value in everything. Even a runaway pearl with no reason for existing…and that is a fact that will never change."

Her hands shook as she turned to the final card. "Rose, I will never stop feeling the void your absence left. I do not want to because it risks losing my memory of you. I have explained my gratitude for you countless times over the years. Now I have one more reason to praise you. Thank you for being a Gem worth missing, one whose legacy is worth celebrating. A Homeworld Pearl misses her owner due to necessity and will most likely be forgotten. I will miss you because you deserve begin remembered for all time."

She walked up to Steven while he was wiping the tears from his eyes. She hugged him and whispered, "And you have left behind something even more precious to me. To all of us. I will always love you for that."

This was the final straw for the waterworks to break free. Steven collapsed into a crying heap in Pearl's arms. Greg tried to control his sobbing for his son's sake. Garnet removed her shades once again to let her tears run free. Amethyst resorted to burying her head in the sand as she bawled loudly, banging her hands on the beach as if begging for mercy. Lapis was the only one with dry eyes while Peridot was desperately trying to keep her composure.

"Whoa, are you okay, Peridot?" Lapis asked as she noticed her barn-mate's face.

"NO! My vision spheres are malfunctioning due to an overload of sadness!" she screamed. She jumped into Lapis' waiting arms and blubbered uncontrollably.

Connie was quickly drying her eyes with the portable pack of tissues she brought with her and moved to the front of the pack.

"Okay then! Thank you very much Pearl for that excellent final word. Well, with all that said I believe it is time to end our funeral. Let us all hold Rose Quartz dear to our hearts and hope she has found a better place."

The crowd all nodded in approval and rose from their seats. The sun was now moving off to the west and the temperature was starting to drop. Garnet got to work moving the couch back inside while the other milled about. One major issue came to mind as Connie looked at the gorgeous casket still sitting before them.

"So what do we do with this then? Is it supposed to be a decoration?" asked the now drained Steven.

"Typically the casket is buried in the ground once the ceremony is finished…"

"Absolutely not!" shouted the hysterical Peridot. All of heartache changed into rage at this horrible notion. "We spent hours crafting every meticulously detail into this piece. We are NOT submerging it into the ground like a broken Gem for it to rot and decompose!"

"Well, I guess that means burning it is out of the question?"

"Over Yellow Diamond's planet-sized ego!"

"Well it might be a tight fit in the van, but I could bring it back to the car wash to keep it as a memento," suggested Greg.

"With all due respect, Greg, I believe it should stay here. This was essentially her home and though it may be a tad cumbersome we can find space for it," said Pearl.

Steven's eyes went starry hearing this and raised his hand. "Ooh, I know! We can put it in Mom's room! That way it will still be here and not take up space!"

Amethyst seconded this call. "I dig that. At least then it won't get in the way plus Peri won't flip her lid over it being lost."

Pearl and Greg both appreciated the thought and agreed as well. Garnet simply walked back outside and picked up the lavish casket without another word.

"Well, I'd say this was a success. Good job everyone!" Steven cheered.

"Actually, Steven, there's actually one part of the funeral left: the wake," Connie added.

"But none of us were asleep for any of this," Lapis added, clearly confused.

"No, it's basically an after party. Once everyone gets the sad feelings off their chests, they all have a celebration to remember the good times they had. My grandmother didn't get a wake. No one felt like staying after that downer Mom let off."

"Well, I've got the TV in the van. We could get some of my old tapes and watch…" Greg started before Steven practically jumped out of his tuxedo in excitement.

"Tape! Dad, that's it! I have something everyone's going to love! Get the TV set up, I'll be right back."

With that said, Steven ran up the stairs past Garnet who was finished moving Rose's casket and hopped into Lion. The group was curious at what the young lad had planned. Greg just followed through and moved the van around so it faced the house with his television set being set up in the back. Steven emerged a minute later, out of breath yet still elated as he held a single cassette tape in his hands.

"I'm sorry I never showed any of you this, but now is the perfect time!" he swore as he approached the group now parked in the sand in front of the TV.

Steven inserted the tape and soon a grainy home film began playing. A series of scenes played out showing a younger Greg messing around on the beach with a melodious female voice narrating and laughing at his whimsy. Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl all recognized it instantly. Before long they watched Greg introduce himself as "the coolest dad this side of the cosmos". The older Universe blushed at his past awkwardness before the woman's voice came back, expositing about the wonders of Earth and how unique every life was. The Gems were all stunned when the camerawoman turned the device around to reveal Rose Quartz in the flesh. The main Crystal Gems were all speechless, silently weeping as they saw their beloved mentor alive one last time, wishing her son to love being himself and to take care of them. Peridot and Lapis were amazed that they could finally see their muse once and were equally impressed with how accurate they got her likeness. Greg was beaming at both the screen and his son with pride. Connie was engrossed as well, hanging on to every word of Rose's words. The final shot showed Greg and Rose leaning in for a kiss before static washed over the screen. Everyone shared a wistful smile as the sun moved closer to the horizon and the message from Rose Quartz ended. A few more tears were shed, but somehow felt lighter than before as the group simply enjoyed the lapping waves and radiant sunshine in each other's company. Steven in particular felt a weight off his chest. Maybe he could never adore his mother the way his father and the Crystal Gems did, but now they all shared a sense of gratefulness for the remarkable Gem that was Rose Quartz.


End file.
